


Love Advice with Mr. Halo (and Mr. Skeppy too I guess)

by Flower_Sheep



Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Jealous skeppy, M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, Other, after quackity's latest stream, hes just there for teaching credentials, plus i wanted to make bad say mr.quackity, quackity also jokingly flirts with bad, quackity is a spanish teacher, this was bound to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: Quackity was so hyped for his date this Saturday.The problem was...he had no dating experience. Like at all."Bad please help," Quackity had begged Bad one day. Bad was grading his students' derby car rubric and was quite fed up with Quackity. "Mr. Quackity, first of all, why did you ask me the day before and second of all, why me of all people?" Bad adjusted his glasses. "Well, you're good at advice and you're married," he said simply. "Many people in this school are married. Like Skeppy. And just because I'm married doesn't mean I know how I got there," Bad deadpanned. Quackity pouted and Bad huffed. "Fine."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	Love Advice with Mr. Halo (and Mr. Skeppy too I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skeppy Jealous skep-
> 
> Also I wrote this real quick because this shit was too funny not to write in the hs au

Bad will never know how he gets into these situations. Sad that this isn't the weirdest situation he had been in. Nothing can top Skeppy saying that he would keep a piece of his hair Bad's hair when he dies. That was something they both swore to never speak about it again.

Anyways.

Bad was pretending to be Quackity's date and he was far from enjoying it. Both in the shoes of being in the role of the date and watching this from an outsider's perspective. Who would throw dirty pick up lines and ask for intercourse on the first date? Even Skeppy wasn't like that on their first date and he's seen him do some weird stuff for his attention. "Mr. Quackity," Bad groaned. He was trying to pick up his thoughts from the so called "date". Every time he had a thought of advice to give him, his "date" would just immediately scatter his thoughts. He dragged his hands down his face.

Once Bad finally had a coherent thought, he finally gave his advice. "First of all, language and second of all, save those jokes for later. First impressions matter and frankly, at this rate, it would take you a while to find love," Bad said. Quackity exaggerated a frown. "I'm not saying you won't find love!" Bad said quickly, saving himself. "It just might be awhile."

As Bad was giving advice about his experiences and tips, Skeppy was listening to them from outside the classroom. He was glaring Quackity from outside the door. Even though he knew it wasn't serious and the teacher knew he was married (which is why Quackity came to Bad in the first place), he really wanted to put him in his place.

Skeppy snuck up behind Quackity and threw himself on Bad. "Oh! Hello skep-" Bad tried to greet but was quickly cut off by Skeppy giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Woah, woah, woah!" Quackity squabbled. "Who the fuck is he?"

"Bad is mine, bitch boy," Skeppy retorted, ignoring the "language" from Bad. "Wait. You guys are married?" Quackity asked. "Yes," Bad exasperated. "I really need to tell people in the beginning of the school year. Do you know how many people were shocked that I was married to Skeppy last year, Mr. Quackity?" Quackity had his jaw dropped.

Silently, Quackity just turned around and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the calls of Bad. He had to rethink some things.

Bad sighed and placed his hands on Skeppy's waist. "Did you really have to scare Mr. Quackity? You could've just said that we were married and that would've gotten the point across," Bad huffed. Skeppy shrugged. "Thought it would be funny," Skeppy smiled.

Skeppy rested his forehead against Bad's.

If there was anything stayed constant in their relationship from high school, it was Skeppy being mischievous and Bad (reluctantly) loving every single bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this i wrote this really fast


End file.
